


The Taste of the Universe

by CheyenneXeno



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneXeno/pseuds/CheyenneXeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras wants to make sure that Renly thinks only of him, and in turn Renly shows him what the universe tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me an anonymous request for a Renly fic over on tumblr  
> So I used this random prompt-What does the universe taste like? (you guys can probably guess what that taste is winkwink)  
> And I guess if you go by the ages in the books, then this could be considered underage, but let's just go with the show ages, shall we?

They had been arguing; it was about something ridiculous, as it always was, but Renly could not remember for the life of him what they had been arguing about. Something about how childish Loras had acted earlier that day when he had seen Renly talking, just talking, to some lord’s daughter. He thought that that was the root of it all, but Renly found it extremely difficult to recall how the argument had started with Loras standing in front of him looking like he was, with his arms folded across his chest, breathing heavily, trying his hardest to look angry. But the way his lips were pouting, the way that one specific golden curl—that fucking curl—fell over his eyes, made anger the last thing that Renly felt. That is unless, perhaps, it was anger at Loras’s ability to look so beautiful even with that ugly scowl across his face. 

“You shouldn’t have…er…you should not have…” Renly stammered, attempting to make Loras see just how ridiculous he was being, but his tongue seemed to have stopped working. This was always how it went. They would argue, Loras would pout, Renly would lose his train of thought, and they would end up crushing their bodies together as if they would never be able to touch each other after that moment. 

Loras knew the strange power he had over Renly; he could tell by how he raised his eyebrows at Renly now, waiting for him to go on. When he only managed to sputter out a few unintelligible syllables, the edge of Loras’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

And then, either unconsciously or intentionally to drive him over the edge, Loras licked his lips. Immediately, Renly had to crush his lips against the knight’s. The force made Loras stagger backward. One of Renly’s hands found Loras’s hair, soft and perfect—he wanted to destroy that perfection. Their teeth clashed together painfully, but there was no stopping it. Renly wanted to taste him, to feel as much of him as possible. Hands were everywhere, frantically touching everything that they could reach. 

Renly pushed Loras backward until he had him pinned against the wall, running his hands over his chest, feeling the defined muscles beneath the shirt, all the while refusing to part their lips. He worked at the laces on the shirt, untying them with skilled fingers. He could feel Loras’s already frantic pulse beneath his lips as he kissed his collarbone. His fingers scratched greedily against his shirt, wanting nothing more than to touch his bare skin.

Without warning, Loras flipped their positions, slamming Renly against the wall slightly harder than necessary. He always seemed to forget just how strong Loras truly was. But he loved this fight for control more than he wanted to admit. Loras drew back slightly, biting Renly’s bottom lip, giving him enough room to unlace the leather cords on Renly’s own shirt. As soon as the cord had fallen, they parted just long enough to pull their shirts off. 

Loras pressed himself against Renly, covering him with his heat. His smell was like some sort of drug, beckoning Renly onward, making him want more. Renly ran his fingers over Loras’s chest, paying extra attention to the scars that marked his skin. There was no way to get closer, but they tried. Renly grabbed Loras’s neck and pulled him forward once more, so that one of his knees pressed between Renly’s thighs. He let his hand slide down to Loras’s shoulder as he moaned into Loras’s mouth, kissing, touching every part of him.

Loras’s lips left Renly, finding their way to his ear, biting the soft skin of his earlobe.

“Think only of me,” he whispered, his breath tickling Renly’s ear.

And Renly found it very difficult to think of anything but Loras as his hand traced his jaw lightly, the other finding its way back down to his waist. They slowed for a moment, staring at each other as if waiting to see who would break first. This moment was Renly’s favorite. The scent of Loras so close to him, the smell of the oils he wore mixed with the mint that Loras often chewed; the underlying scent of the saltiness of his sweat; his warm breath on Renly’s face—it was intoxicating. Renly lived for these moments; he found them almost more intimate than the kisses or the touches that they shared behind closed doors. But all too soon—if it was possible for their lips to meet too soon—one of them would close the gap again. Most of the time it was Loras, he was impatient, after all. 

Renly thought that that moment was Loras’s favorite; the moment that their lips were reunited again sometimes after hours, even days, apart. How perfectly did every part of their bodies fit together; it was impossible for Renly to imagine anything better. He only wished that they did not have to hide. He wished that their kisses needn’t be in the middle of the night, always worrying that they were not completely alone. He wondered how, after a kiss such as this, anyone could think that what they shared was wrong. But he knew better than to let that thought become anything more than that.

Easily enough, these thoughts were pushed from his mind as Loras’s kisses became more forceful again. The kisses were less precise, more aggressive as his lips trailed down Renly’s neck, kissing every inch of bare skin. His fingers wandered again to Loras’s thick hair, tangling through the golden strands as Loras’s lips found their way to his collarbone. He couldn’t help but let out a groan as Loras bit his skin, tongue teasing the spot. He knew Renly’s weaknesses. Loras bit his shoulder more roughly now. A low moan escaped his mouth as Loras sucked the sensitive skin, running his tongue over the spot.

“Mine,” Loras growled, pressing a softer kiss on the now raw skin.

In the back of Renly’s mind he thought how ridiculous it was that Loras was so threatened by a simple lord’s daughter when Renly was obviously his. But, still, he had marked Renly as his. Renly’s head spun with the very thought. And that tongue, Renly thought, the magic it was capable of, what it could do, it was all his. No one else would get to experience this; not only was he Loras’s but Loras belonged to him and him alone. The thought made Renly’s head as foggy as if he had just had a pint of the darkest ale.

“Loras,” he muttered. In response, Loras let out a low moan against Renly’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He would have been embarrassed by how whiny his voice sounded, but embarrassment was the last thing on his mind as Loras’s hand snaked down between their bodies, rubbing Renly already hard cock through his breeches.  
Without wasting any more time, Loras dropped to his knees and started unlacing Renly breeches, freeing his cock. Loras took a moment to run his fingers over Renly’s hipbones before planting kiss after kiss on his pelvis, on his thighs, everywhere but the place that Renly wanted his lips to be most desperately.

“Too slow,” Renly practically growled, grabbing a handful of Loras’s hair, trying to urge him onward. If Loras was impatient about this sort of thing, Renly was nothing compared to him, although Renly was usually much more subtle about it.

“Patience, my lord,” Loras muttered, looking up as Renly, a smirk playing on those perfect lips of his.

Before Renly had a chance to answer, Loras grabbed his cock and started stroking its length almost painfully slowly. He placed a gentle kiss on the skin below his stomach. Renly heard a rustle of fabric that told him that Loras had freed his own cock, but Renly’s eyes were screwed shut, reveling in the feel of Loras’s nimble fingers. Out of seemingly nowhere Loras began to hum a familiar melody. He found the rhythm quickly enough, stroking both of their cocks in time. Renly knew what was coming.

For some reason, this is what he did. Renly could not for the life of him remember why it had become something that he did, and he could scarcely remember a time when Loras did not do this, but that did not matter. What mattered was that he always hummed the same tune, teasing Renly with it, refusing to bring his mouth to his cock until they reached a certain point in the song.

Now Renly hummed along, running his fingers through Loras’s hair as he continued to touch them both. The song continued, and the rhythm of Loras’s fingers picked up, along with the melody. Renly looked down at Loras, through the pleasure, knowing that it was coming. Loras smirked up at him, even in such a position still finding a way to hold control over Renly. He leaned forward, pressing kisses along Renly’s inner thighs, making him shudder with the sensation of it all, humming all the while. And at last, after what felt like ages to Renly, Loras took him deep into his mouth, tongue already at work.

Renly thought that perhaps after so many times with Loras, he should have been ready for the feel of his mouth over his cock, hum still continuing. But he had never gotten used to it. Each time it was as if he was rediscovering how wonderful Loras’s tongue was, what it could do. And the humming, gods, the humming made every bone in his body vibrate, made every flick of Loras’s tongue feel even better, if that was possible. Everything was pure sensation. Renly tried to focus, he always wanted to remember every detail of what was happening, but thought was too difficult. He grabbed Loras’s shoulders, trying to keep himself silent despite everything. Renly found it difficult to breathe, his eyes closing involuntarily.

After only a few minutes and a skillful turn of Loras’s tongue, Renly spilled into Loras’s mouth, riding out the waves, gripping Loras’s shoulders tightly enough to leave marks. And then he watched as Loras shuddered as well, spending himself in his hand, just as he swallowed deeply. 

“You taste like the universe,” Loras said after a moment with a smile, planting a kiss just below Renly’s navel. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Renly muttered still breathing heavily. He slid down against the wall, pulling Loras to sit next to him. Loras was always like this afterward; he got rather sentimental, but Renly enjoyed it, it amused him to no end.

“I mean it,” Loras sighed, leaning against Renly lazily. And Renly was sure that Loras did.

They both lay against the wall spent, sprawled out against each other with the feeling of the cold stone on their backs. In the back of his groggily serene mind, Renly thought that they should have probably moved to the bed, or that they should have at least cleaned themselves up and put on their clothes, but he could not bring himself to be too concerned by it all. Feeling Loras’s warmth against his body, sweaty and sticky, yet not uncomfortable, hearing the deep, content breaths beside him, the very distinct smell of their scents intertwining in the air—he could have stayed like this forever, even if the hard stone was uncomfortable against his back. And Loras, his golden curls a mess, sticking to his forehead, the lazy circles he traced on Renly’s stomach, the almost drunken half-smile playing on his lips; it was enough to drive anyone mad.

“Mmm, I am spoiled, I have you and no one else does,” Loras said, his voice thick with pleasure, giving Renly’s neck a rather sloppy kiss.

“And no one else will,” Renly muttered smiling despite himself, pressing a kiss onto those messy curls.


End file.
